History Repeats Itself
by WriterKPC
Summary: Is Terry walking in Jason's footsteps? Oneshot. Wouldn't be me if there wasn't any type of discipline, so you have been warned.


**I saw this adorable picture of baby Terry on Jason's back. I thought it was so adorable, I was just like aww two of my favorites. Then I was like what if Terry got in trouble with Bruce and Jason dealt with it. Delinquent meets delinquent.**

 ** _BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM_**

"Terry do not interact with them. You are just here to watch and see what's going on" Bruce says as Terry is on top of some crates watching men move boxes into a truck. "But I think I see the guy B" Terry says focusing on a guy who is talking on the phone. "Terry do not make me repeat myself. Do not engage" Terry roles his eyes as he continues to watch. As an hour pass Terry lays on his stomach bored at how slow they are moving the boxes into the car. "This boring I'm-" Terry is cute off as a woman is being dragged out of no where tied up and her mouth taped shut.

"B they got a hostage" Terry says standing up straight. "I'm about to go in Batman out" Terry says as jumps into action ignoring Bruce. Fighting the guys by himself Terry began to underestimate the criminals as his fighting skills are more skilled than that of the criminals in the warehouse. Knocking a few more men on the ground Terry walks over to the girl squeezing her eyes shut trying not to witness the violence. "Hey your safe now, let me just get you loose" Terry says trying to undo the knots holding her ankles together. The girl looks up and begins to panic as a man comes up behind Terry holding a metal pipe. Looking up at the girl Terry raised an eyebrow about to turn around when a figure comes out the darkness tackling the guy behind Terry down. Jumping up into defense Terry surveys the situation to see a red helmet repeatedly punching the guy in the face. Dropping back down Terry tries to undo the knots again growing frustrated.

"Move out the way little bro" the guy in the red helmet and black leather jacket says nudging Terry to the side. Bring his pocket knife out the older of the two cuts the girl free allowing herself to rip the ductape off her mouth. With tears in her eyes the girl lung at the older bat boy hugging him. "Thank you so much red hood" the girl says hugging him tighter as the red hood pats her back and Terry watches. "Yeah I was just his trusty sidekick Batman" Terry mumbles tieing the criminals up as the two stand up breaking the hug. "Isn't that some backwards shit" Terry mumble to himself as they walk the girl out the building where the police are. After quickly talking to the police the red hood grabs Terry by his bicep pulling him to the back where his motorcycle is. Taking his helmet off the red hood glares at his younger brother. "You trying to give the old man another heart attack. He is seventy years old for crying out loud Ter"

"I know how old he is Jason and just a side note I had it under control back there"

Jason snorts "seemed like he was going to scramble your brains to me" Jason says as Terry snagged his arm away from his second oldest brother giving him a glare that mimicked his father's. "Come and get on, I'm dropping you off at home" Jason says as Terry reluctantly got on the back of Jason's bike hugging Jason by his waist. The ride was silent going Terry time to think to himself.

Jason was Terry's second oldest brother. Jason got the nickname of the rebel child before himself making him the second rebel. Jason didn't come by often mostly because him and Bruce always argued. Terry doesn't actually know for sure why, but he has a good guess its because of the guns and how violent Jason can get. Jason get into with Stephanie a lot too, mainly when it comes to the guys in her life. Oh and his second oldest sister Helena, those two can argue for hours. They got along well until Rose, Terry's sister Helena but they call her by her middle due to the fact Bruce has two daughters named Helena. Started messing with Wally who doesn't get along with Jason much. That was years ago though, but Jason hold grudges. Now that Terry thinks about it, he gets along with all his siblings. Shaking his head Terry decided to go into depth about his siblings at another time. Terry decided to focus more on Jason. Jason was the most lenient on him compared to all his siblings and Bruce. When Terry got caught smoking he got caught by Jason, who had him smoke the pack and then some. Causing the teen to now hate the thought of nicotine. When he got in trouble at school mostly for fighting he put Jason down on his card. He never really got in trouble, maybe a punch to the shoulder for my temper and quick speech but nothing more. That stopped when Bruce found which didn't and well at all for Terry. Wanted to complain about Dick, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian for being snitches Jason complained about them too. Giving Terry the been there done that speech and pointers on how to get around them. Jason even gave Terry condoms when Dick caught Terry and Dana about to have sex along with half a cup of coffee and pat on the back. While Bruce gave him a don't be stupid speechless, which ended with a threat from his other older brother Damian. Who basically said next time its Terry's ass, giving him the your too young and stupid to bring kids into the world. Which followed by laughter from Jason who nodded his head saying that he would beat Terry's ass too if hr didn't use those condoms he gave me.

Basically to sum it up Jason and Terry get along well. Right now this was a side Jason did not direct toward Terry ever. To be honest the last time Jason acted like this was when Damian was gone for six hours and didn't tell Jason, who was watching us where he was. To get to the end it did not end well for Damian that night, and Damian was like nineteen.

"Jason" Terry calls and is met with silence. Rolling his eyes Jason can be so childish sometimes even though he is forty something. "Jason it wasn't a big deal-"

Jason sudden pulls into the cave and yanks Terry off the bike. "You could have gotten yourself hurt. You could be brain dead right now, because you don't listen and almost got hit by a metal pipe" Jason explains pointing a finger into his younger brother's chest. "I came just in time, if I would have came any later you would have been possibly dead. Do you know how it feels to get hit by a metal pipe" Jason ask

Terry swallows hard. They all knew about Jason and the joker, even Terry who wasn't even though of. Nobody talks about it, it is like forbidden. Damian doesn't even mention it and Damian knows no boundaries. Not answering fast enough Jason shakes Terry a little forcefully. "I asked you a fucking question Terrance" Terry's eyes widen at the use of his full name. Jason always called Terry, Terry or Ter never Terrance. "N-no" Terry says swallowing forcefully again looking into Jason's eyes. "Its not fucking fun. You know why I got hit by a fucking metal pipe, because I didn't listen." Jason says as a little spit gets on Terry's face seeing Jason turn a little red. Lifting his bang up to reveal a scary that travels up into his hair. "This, fifty other stitches, therapy, and never ending nightmares for twenty plus years is what you get for not listening." Jason says grabbing Terry's face harshly pulling him closer. "Luckily Bruce came before I was a cold corpse. Luckily for you I came before you had to experience any of that." Jason ask as Terry shakes his head no. Letting go Jason push Terry in the direction where Bruce was watching the whole ordeal from his computer. "I'm sorry dad" Terry whispers trying to control his shaking. "Your suspended from the suit for a month" Terry opens his mouth to rebuke the statement but is cut off by Jason.

"Take the suit off and go straight to your room"

Terry sighs as he strips down to his boxers, before he could walk away he is pulled into a hug by Bruce. With his face buried into his father's tough shoulder Terry relaxes as Bruce breathes in Terry's hair trying to relax his breathing. "If you ever do that to me again I will take my cain to you every day twice a day for a month" Bruce whispers as Terry nods his head into Bruce's shoulder. Finally separating Terry looks down at his dad and blink hard trying not to cry about worrying the man so much. "Get to stepping kid, I need to speak to B real quick" Jason says as Terry jogs up the stairs not waiting to be told twice.

Up to his room Terry puts on some pajama pants and a white wife beater before sitting on his bed. Jason never spoke to Terry like that, the seventeen year old can see why a lot of people got intimidated around Jason. Jason can be very scary if he needed to be. Jason never spoke about the Joker incident with him. He knows he stayed with Talia afterwards due to Bruce spiraling out of control. Terry overheard Damian talking about it a couple times when he sent Terry to bed earlier for numerous reasons to his girlfriend Lian, Roy's daughter.

A knock made Terry jump as he knew it was nobody but Jason. Controling his breathing Terry licked his lips before saying come in. Opening the door slowly Terry was surprised to see that it wasn't Jason but his other brother Duke. Duke was similar to Jason, fucked up childhood, parents being on drugs and shit, leaving him no choice but to grow up on the streets. Having to witness his brother die due to some joker gangs. Duke is probably the next to Jason on being lenient toward to Terry.

Duke scratches the back of his head before throwing a thumb behind himself. "B chewing Jay out downstairs" Duke says leaning against Terry's dresser. Terry stays silent as Duke walks up closer and squat down in front of Terry so they are eye to eye. "You good T" Duke ask his voice softener and face more relaxed.

"Yes"

Duke nods before standing up "I would help you get out of this, but I don't want to put my butt on the line this time" Duke says smirking as Terry looks up. "Your butt is never on the line" Terry accuse. Duke laughs "shit. My butt was in deep shit when I decided to go to this club called club 12, it was like a mock against the police. Basically B told us its band, he catch us there and he is going to skin us alive. The reason was cause everybody goes there, especially the Joker's crew or wanna be Jokers. To sum it up I went there with a girl named Alexis, your probably don't remember her-"

"Oh I think we all remember Alexis" Terry says in a extremely high pitch voice. Duke laughs "her voice wasn't that bad now" Duke says as Terry gives him a pointed look. "Okay anyway I went with Alexis and the police came through. I could have escaped if Alexis didn't get caught. And that was my girl at the time so I went back and they cuffed me too" Duke says shrugging. Terry shakes his head and mutters "stupid"

"Well it got me brownie points once I was off my two weeks sentence. If you know what I mean" Duke says pushing Terry's head lightly as the two smile.

"Get out Dukie I need to have a chat with Terry" Jason says from the doorway. Duke rolls his eyes at his older brother. "You know your only older by a couple years, I can still kick your ass about this Dukie shit" Jason nods his head toward the door not smiling. Terry and Duke's smile drop to see Jason not smile or crack a joke back at Duke was unusual and only made Terry even more nervous. Walking out Jason shut the door behind Duke and pull a chair from Terry's desk in front of Terry. "Let me start by apologizing, I meant to scare you but maybe I went a little too far. Bruce thinks your traumatized, but I told him a kid that been to juvi can't be that traumatized. I just want you to get it through your thick skull that this fighting crime shit isn't cute." Jason says poking Terry in the head with his two fingers. "So are you good" Jason ask waiting for Terry's response. Terry nods his head yes.

"Good. Cause your getting your ass whipped for this little stupid stunt you just pulled. B said do not engage and you still did. Almost got your head turned to mush, that would have killed him for sure. To know he couldn't save you too" Jason says as he stands and unfasten his belt. Sitting back down Jason folds the belt in half and nods his head for Terry to come. Getting up Terry walks over to Jason and yanks him down over his lap. His feet and hands touching the ground and Terry planting his palms down forcefully to keep his balance.

Jason pulls Terry's boxers and pajama pants down baring his bottom. Placing his hand on Terry's back so the teen will stay steady Jason brings the belt down fast. "Fuck" Terry curse not expecting the pain to follow through so quickly. The belt kept coming down and Terry began to worry for his ass more and more as the seconds to by. A minute and a half Terry is now silently crying. Now two minutes in Terry is pleading for Jason to lighten up. Two minutes and half in Terry sobs and Jason stops rubbing small circles into Terry's back. As three minutes and a half pass by Terry is done crying and pulled into a tight crushing hug.

"I love you" Jason tells Terry as Terry feels a drop of water on his scalp. Terry hugs Jason tighter knowing that he scared the man to death. "I love you too Jay"

The two stayed like that for a couple minutes until Jason pulled away. Terry looked up at his brother with a red swollen face. Looking at Jason if Terry didn't feel the tear drop he would have never guessed Jason had cried. Jason ruffles Terry's hair before patting him on the back. "Its over" Jason says as Terry slowly stands up wincing at the pain. "And you can put your little dick away now too" Jason comments as Terry quickly pulls his boxers and pajama pants up. "Stop fucking trying me Jay" Jason laughs standing. "Go to sleep little T" Jason laughs on his way to the door. Terry throws a pillow hitting Jason in the back of the head, which only makes Jason laugh harder. "Do I need to blister your butt again" Jason asked opening his door and looking over his shoulder to see Terry laying on his stomach. "Leave Jason" Terry mumbles not up for Jason's teasing tonight. Jason says goodnight before closing the door shut.

Taking a deep breath Terry moans at the pain in his butt and wipe his eyes again. "Who's ass you can beat cause your only a couple years younger" Jason yells down the hall.

"No man, not right now I'm tired" Duke yawns.

"Its one in the morning stop eating pussy your starting to turn into one" Jason says followed by a loud slap.

"I'm going to kick your ass Jason" Duke calls as you can hear the two slamming against the wall.

"Who's ass can you Beat" Jason says as Duke starts breathing heavy.

"Get your fat ass off me Jason" Duke laughs along with Jason.

"You two cut it out, and go to bed or else" Bruce calls not sounding too far away.

"Or what old man" Jason says as Duke snorts. "You go to lift your arm up and its stuck" Jason says as Duke laughs. Quickly there is a loud crack "hell" Jason screams "why the hell you hit me with your cain" Jason ask as another swish is heard through the air followed by a loud crack noise. "Ow, I didn't do anything" Duke complained.

"Go to bed or you two will get more than one swat" Bruce threatens as Jason and Duke mumble before hearing two doors open and close. Opening his own door Bruce walks into Terry's room "you okay, did he bruise you" Terry groans turning away from Bruce. "B I'm okay" Bruce walks closer "let me see" Bruce ask tugging at the Terry's Pajama pants. "No dad" Terry hissed moving Bruce's hand and looking at the older man. "You sure your okay" Bruce ask again as Terry nods "I'm sure"

Bruce nods walking out the room saying good night, turning the lights off and shutting the door. "I'm sorry B" Terry yells hearing Bruce walk away from his room.

"Your forgiven"

 **Okay I didn't go back and edit for any grammar mistakes I just kept going and decided you guys should witness this. I was stuck on a topic for a week and then bam it came to me. I'm writing a little DC thing now, but trying to get everybody's kids is a hastle so its taking me longer than need be. I'm also going back and editing my supernatural story. And working on more chapters for my four brothers and ben 10 fic. Anyway I am really excited about this one. Tell me how you guys feel, do you like it, do you hate it, and so on.**


End file.
